miraculous_ladybug_fwrpfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters
In which RubyLavender tries to compile a list of everyone in the FWRP. WIP Feel free to help. Code: * Name of the character who RPs that character (occupation of that character) A * Ashlyn Bellflower Cleverfighting/Cleaver (Miraculous holder) * Aster Caelum Future (Miraculous holder) * Aari Meep (Kwami) * Ace Anima Aether (Miraculous Holder) * Amaya Uri Opal (Miraculous Holder) * Amber Felamir Insanity (Miraculous Holder) * Angus Gardens Vine ( Miraculous holder) * Aarii Bengal (Kwami) * Arcticc NightWolf (Kwami) * Aaliyah Xenon (Kwami) B * Brady Kylas Insanity (Miraculous Holder) *Blake Fiora Vertigo (Miraculous Holder) C * Caaw Gem (Kwami) * Calix Zhang Seafoam (Miraculous Holder) * Colin Westland Wild (Miraculous Holder) * Claire Fiore Bengal (Miraculous Holder) * Conor Blackdesert NightWolf (Civilian) * Citrin Olivier Meep (Miraculous Holder) D * Dashii Necromancer (Kwami) * Diana Nix Hydra (Miraculous holder) * Delilah Boshika Quail (Miraculous holder) E * Eerie Fossil (Kwami) * Elizabeth Jade Longclaw (Miraculous holder) * Ellis Williams Irukandji (Miraculous holder) * Ember Caelum Future (Miraculous holder) F * Felix Trelir Ghost (Miraculous holder) * Fang Cindering (Kwami) * Floraisin Abri Enchanted (Miraculous Holder) * February Silverfox NightWolf (Miraculous Holder) * Frost Dong NightWolf (Miraculous Holder) G * Glasshul Insanity (Kwami) H * Happy Irukandji (Kwami) * Hawk Cranefall Fossil (Miraculous holder) I * Isabelle Solé Luna (Miraculous Holder) J * Jaxx Gryffin (Kwami) * Jason Cindering (Civilian) * Jhiit Seafoam (Kwami) * Joseph Felins Darksea (Miraculous holder) K * Kai Copperson Fossil (Miraculous holder) * Kallima Jamaica Unique (Miraculous holder) * Katrina Nightingale Cleverfighting (Miraculous holder) * Katherine Gardens Vine (Miraculous holder) * Kialla Cleverfighting (Kwami) * Kwigg Future (Kwami) * Kundaa Spring (Kwami) * Klitt Bengal (Kwami) * Kestrel Falcon Bengal (Miraculous Holder) *Kaitlynn Kara-Fiora Vertigo (Miraculous Holder) *Kioll Meep (Kwami) L * Lucas Duval Gryffin (Miraculous holder) * Lilith Fletcher Miri (Miraculous holder) * Lila Kalani Necromancer (Miraculous holder) * Leah Ochotana Darksea (Miraculous holder) * Lotii Necromancer (Kwami) M * Mello Unique (Kwami) * Mantodeaa Cleverfighting (Kwami) * Monns Luna (Kwami) * Monaa Enchanted (Kwami) * Milaa Enchanted (Kwami) *Miranne Vertigo (Kwami) N * Nagina Salir Spring (Miraculous holder) * Noctua Aether (Kwami) * Nova Syracuse Xenon (Miraculous Holder) O * Oceanus Aether (Kwami) * Ochame Misaki (Miraculous Holder) * Odd [Ghost (Kwami) * Oliver Oakley Aether (Miraculous Holder) * Onyyx Opal (Kwami) P * Pepsi Cambell DerpSloth (Miraculous holder) * Passerine Xenon (Kwami) Q * Quikk RubyLav (Kwami) R * Rebbecca Bennet Necromancer (Miraculous holder) * Ricardo Bennet Necromancer (Miraculous holder) * Robert Darche Gem (Miraculous holder) * Robin Fossil (Miraculous holder) * Ronnie Darche Gem (Miraculous holder) * Rosie Williams Cleverfighting (Civilian) * Reilly Kite (Kwami) * Riju Niobe Xenon (Miraculous holder) * Ripple Xenon (Kwami) S * Shelldon Gem (Kwami) * Sydney Hootsie (Miraculous holder) * Shaah Miri (Kwami) * Suzie Fredricks Cindering (Miraculous holder) * Scio o' Arbor Enchanted (Miraculous Holder) * Shidaa Enchanted (Kwami) * Song Darksea (Kwami) * http://miraculous-ladybug-fwrp.wikia.com/wiki/Elizabeth/Polar Snowy Longclaw (Kwami) * Shachiko Onsei Enchanted (Miraculous Holder) * Salii Enchanted (Kwami) * Snapp Fossil (Kwami) * Sara Mid Kite (Miraculous Holder) * Skylar Lee Angie/Melon (Miraculous Holder) * Shedo Wild (Kwami) * Sarah Tomlin Xenon (Miraculous holder) T * Tammi Future (Kwami) * Tempest Fletcher Miri (Miraculous holder) * Terra Recali Meep (Miraculous holder) * Togg DerpSloth (Kwami) * Taiil Vertigo (Kwami) V * Vesper RubyLav (Miraculous holder) * Viraa NightWolf (Kwami) x * Xeebi Seafoam (Kwami) Z * Zirra Seafoam (Kwami)